Writer's Block
by Abi Fox
Summary: //SasuSaku// Her presence brought me out of my block, her beauty reminded me what it's like to lust, her heart taught me how to love, her blood gave me life. /M in later chapters/


**A/n: Okay, so I had this idea. It's kinda stupid and corny, but I like it, lmao. **

* * *

_Writer's Block: Chapter 1_

_All Dogs Go To Heaven_

* * *

Taking a sip of his morning coffee, Sasuke typed the password to his email account with his right hand. He blinked when he found 35 unread emails. Sighing, he leaned his head against the back of the lounge chair he was sitting in and closed his eyes. Feeling something brush against his leg, Sasuke jerked up his head and smiled when his chocolate Great Dane puppy laid its head on his knee. He leaned down and picked her up by her tummy and laid her on the chair beside him. Carefully, he put his coffee down on the small end table to his right. Looking back at the laptop, he perked up when one email caught his eye. It was a fan letter, but it was from a familiar fan that Sasuke knew quite well. Clicking on the message, he felt himself become lighter with emotions.

-_From: Hyuuga Hinata_

_Time: 9:57_

_Subject: Hello again._

_Dear Mr. Chesua Shiaku,_

_I look forward to meeting you again this month. Your new book is just as amazing as the others, but I feel like I have a connection to it somehow. Awkward, huh?_

_Anyways, your next book comes out in three months. I think. I'll be coming back to London in a week cause school starts up again soon. We should get together sometime?_

_I know your schedule is busy though, so I'll have to work around it I guess._

_Oh, and there's a friend of mine that I would like you to meet. She's a bigger fan than I am of your writings, and she's dying to meet you. No lie, she keeps telling me that her life is boring and that this'll bring her back to the living. Hah, she's a silly one._

_I think you'll like her. It'll be pretty easy to pick her out of a crowd. But you'll se what I mean when you meet her. Which should be within the next two days. We are on a plane now coming home from seeing Neji-nii-san in Japan. Father wanted to discuss something with me, which I will also need to inform you about when I see you._

_Neji-nii-san says hi. He thinks you two should write a book together in the next month. "Party at his house," he says. I don't think Neji knows how to party._

_See you soon._

_Hyuuga Hinata-_

Sasuke chuckled after he finished reading the email. Scratching the puppy behind her ears, Sasuke thought about this fan of his he would have to meet. He didn't particularly like having to go out of his house and do troublesome things like meeting his fans, but it did make him feel kind of better about his life.

Stretching his arms behind his head, Sasuke yawned. He put the laptop on the end table and stood up from the chair, feeling slightly light-headed. Sighing, he walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a bag filled with bright red blood. He brought the bag to his lips and stabbed his teeth into the thin plastic shell. The large puppy trotted over to Sasuke from the chair and tilted her head at the bag. She sat down and whimpered.

After the bag had been drained, Sasuke pulled it from his teeth and threw the wasted bag into the trash can beside the fridge. He sat down beside the puppy and pulled her into his lap, the puppy already becoming so large that she couldn't fit in his lap as well as she used to.

"Sorry you had to see me drink again," he muttered into the puppy's smooth fur as she licked his ear. "I know how much you hate it." Sasuke and the puppy yelped when the doorbell rang. Sitting up and looking down at the puppy, Sasuke stood up with a confused face as he took long strides to the front door of his house. "Who on earth," he muttered, looking at his watch to find that it was only 6:45 in the morning. Coming to the door, he opened it and instantly a smile formed on his lips when he was greeted by a firm hug.

"Shi-chan, good morning," Hyuuga Hinata said as she pulled away from him and smiled. "I forgot about the time changes from here and Japan, so we got here way earlier than I suspected." She nervously giggled. Her face lit up when she looked passed Sasuke's feet and she gasped. "You got a puppy?" she shrieked, leaning down and giggled when the large puppy happily trotted to her and licked her cheeks. "She's adorable!"

Sasuke leaned against the door frame and smiled at the scene. He felt another presence and he went stiff. Looking up, his eyes caught sight of a pair of legs coming from the back of a car. Then the torso of the person appeared carrying a bag from the trunk. Noticing how the hair of the unknown person had light, cherry blossom hair, Sasuke raised a brow. "Hinata, who's that?"

Hinata looked up from the puppy and glanced at the car. "Oh, she's the fan that you'll be meeting." She smiled up at a glaring Sasuke.

"You brought her _here_ to live in _my_ house?" he growled.

Hinata pouted innocently. "It's only until the college lets us move in," she muttered, looking back at the puppy. "Which is only in a week…"

Sasuke's mouth opened. "A week?!" he screamed, running a hand through his hair. "Kami, Hinata, I don't have enough stuff for two people to live in my house for a week!"

The pink haired woman came up to the door and huffed when she stepped up the four stairs. She put her bag down and smiled. She seemed to be shy, looking down at the ground and fidgeting with her fingernails. Sasuke sighed and stepped toward her, putting his hand out. "Hi, you must be one of my fans. My name's Shiaku." She looked up when he spoke to her, glancing down at his hand nervously. She reached out and took it. He shook her hand lightly, forcing a smile.

"M-my name's Sakura," she muttered. Sasuke let go of her hand and felt a heat he didn't notice before leave. Huh. He looked at her bag and reached down, picking it up rather easily.

"C'mon, I'll show you your room." Walking back inside his home, Sasuke went to the stairs and glanced back to make sure she was following. He smiled when he found her looking around his home with wonder. Sasuke went up the stairs and down the hallway to the second door on the left. Reaching out with his free hand, he turned the handle and let her enter the room before him. "Here we have your room for a week." Sasuke leaned against the doorframe as he let her take in the small room. It used to be his mothers when she lived here before she got married and moved out, leaving the house free for Sasuke's use. Sakura seemed to like the room, and she walked over to the dresser and picked up a picture that Sasuke had forgotten about. It was one of his brother's high school graduation. "Well, I'm sure you'd like to take a shower and whatnot." He said, stretching his back. "The bathroom's the first door on your left after you leave here, and if you need anything, I'll be downstairs having a discussion with Hinata." Sasuke gave her smile when she looked at him and turned to leave.

As soon as he shut the door behind him, Sasuke scowled. _Shit, her blood's too enticing._ Sasuke leaned against the hallway and brought a hand to his mouth, feeling the sharp fangs with the tips of his fingers. _Hinata, you are so going to get it for this._

* * *

**A/n: Just a little something for you to think on.**

**If you have any questions, here might be the answers:**

**Neji and Sasuke are writers and they often have "parties" (a.k.a. business meetings where they write short stories together for a magazine). Hinata is a friend of Sasuke's because of this, but she uses his alias (Chesua Shiaku) because no one beside friends and family know him by Sasuke. Sakura doesn't know his real name. Hinata planned it so that she and Sakura would have to stay at Sasuke's place until the college they attend lets the students move in. Sasuke lives just off campus since he's a professor at the college. They are currently in London. Sasuke's a vampire and Itachi is a doctor. Fugaku makes it so that people who are vampires can request for blood bags ("No Vampire Left Behind" [lmao]) so that they don't have to drink from humans. The NVLB is an underground section of the hospitals Mikoto runs, which are spread across the world. At least two are in every country/state. No one knows about Sasuke being a vampire except for family, Neji, and Hinata. Neji and Hinata are also vampires and their fathers work with Fugaku in the NVLB program.**

**Hope that clears things up :)**

**I know this chapter's short, you won't need to tell me. I just wanted to give you a little one since band is going to take up pretty much 100% of my time in the next two days.**

**Review!**

**-Abby**


End file.
